


Entre los muertos

by Aleska



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Drug Use, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Religious Fanaticism, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La oscuridad siempre había sido algo reconfortante. Una especie de limbo en el que refugiarse cuando las cosas no iban bien, la paz a la que entregarse tras otro día desastrosamente nefasto. Un escondite tranquilo en el que esperar a que la tormenta amainara, quizás. Algo agradable, al fin y al cabo. O así lo había sentido él siempre. Al menos hasta ahora."</p><p>Cuando Jimmy despierta, desorientado y confuso, oscuridad es lo único que le rodea. Los recuerdos surgen lentamente mientras trata de entender dónde está y qué ha ocurrido. Pero el horror del descubrimiento parece superar al malestar de la incertidumbre y pronto se ve obligado a enfrentarse a sus memorias más recientes y a comprender que quizás, en medio de esa infinita negrura, no está tan solo como creía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surge como respuesta a una prompt formulada en BCS Kinkmeme (esta: <https://bcskink.dreamwidth.org/543.html?thread=11807#cmt11807> ) pero el resultado me gusta lo suficiente para querer compartirlo aquí también, así que espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

La oscuridad siempre había sido algo reconfortante. Una especie de limbo en el que refugiarse cuando las cosas no iban bien, la paz a la que entregarse tras otro día desastrosamente nefasto. Un escondite tranquilo en el que esperar a que la tormenta amainara, quizás. Algo agradable, al fin y al cabo. O así lo había sentido él siempre. Al menos hasta ahora.

Cuando Jimmy abrió los ojos aquello fue exactamente lo que encontró. Oscuridad. Ni un resquicio de luz, ni una sola partícula centelleando débilmente ante su vista. Nada. Recién salido del profundo mar de la inconsciencia aún tardó unos minutos en comenzar a reaccionar, sus sentidos aletargados pareciendo funcionar con cuentagotas. 

Su primera percepción fue la de que estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, en una superficie rígida a todas vistas no muy cómoda. Bien, podría ser su colchón, sí, pero echaba en falta algún que otro muelle clavándose cruelmente contra él. Fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado liso, no creía estar en su cuarto. ¿O tal vez sí? 

Parpadeó lentamente, tratando de recordar. Las últimas imágenes que lograba perfilar borrosas en su mente eran las de sí mismo en lo que parecía ser el ¿desierto? No podría precisarlo. Refrescaba ya, eso seguro, mientras tintes rojizos empezaban a teñir el horizonte. Pero el lugar exacto…eso no estaba a su alcance. Sabía que estaba haciendo una llamada, una llamada que no obtuvo respuesta. Si solo pudiera acordarse de a quién… 

El resto era un vacío asolador, como si un vórtice insaciable lo hubiera devorado todo. Frunció el ceño, confuso. Sentía la cabeza embotada, invadida por una difusa neblina que le impedía pensar con claridad. La agitó levemente, en un intento por despejarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue desatar unas punzadas de dolor intensísimo que nacían en su sien izquierda y se extendían por todas partes, casi haciéndole perder de nuevo la consciencia. 

Jimmy emitió un gritó, una mezcla entre gemido y bufido ante el inesperado ramalazo, mientras alzaba instintivamente el brazo para presionar la zona herida. Algo detuvo su movimiento. Un golpe. El crujido de hueso contra madera. Lo que parecía un firme techo a escasos centímetros sobre él. Su corazón se congeló por un instante, mientras el abogado se sumía en el horror del entendimiento.

-No…-murmuró entre dientes, su lengua pastosa esbozando aquella palabra con demasiada dificultad. - No, no, no, no. 

Era imposible. ¿Qué…? 

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para sacar a su cuerpo de la parálisis en la que se veía envuelto. Todavía tenía el brazo suspendido en el aire, así que extendió la mano y la movió hacia arriba, acariciando la firme superficie sobre él. Lentamente, sus dedos pasearon por la madera, demasiado absorto por la incredulidad como para reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera mantener aquel gesto. 

Deslizó la mano hacia un lado, cuidadoso. Tenía que asegurarse, no podía permitirse entrar en pánico, no al menos sin la certeza de…

De nuevo, vio limitado su movimiento. Había una pared a su izquierda. Su corazón se descongeló al fin solo para empezar a retumbar con violencia casi dolorosa, la sangre zumbando en sus oídos. No. Extendió el otro brazo, gimiendo en su desesperación. Un nuevo golpe. Arriba, abajo, a los lados. Daba igual hacia donde tratara de moverse, todo entorno a él estaba bloqueado por aquella madera bien pulida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba golpeando con ambos puños el techo sobre él, mientras pateaba con violencia y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, unas suplicas jadeantes que bien sabía seguramente nadie podría oír. 

Poco a poco sus golpes se debilitaron hasta convertirse en unos toques suaves y constantes, casi rutinarios, sin ningún objetivo real, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas entre sollozos quedos, su respiración acelerándose de forma incontrolada. Jimmy trató de calmarse. Así no iba a ninguna parte. Bien podía pasarse días golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el techo del ataúd, o lo que quiera qué fuera aquello, que lo máximo que conseguiría sería cansarse.

Dejó caer los brazos, intentando retomar el control sobre sí mismo, tratando de pensar con claridad por primera vez desde que se había despertado. Cerró los ojos, lo cual pese a la oscuridad ya reinante pareció tener un efecto reconfortante. No era raro que todo fuese negrura con los ojos cerrados. Lo que resultaba aterrador eran aquellas tinieblas aun con ellos abiertos de par en par. Se obligó a respirar despacio, concentrado solo en tomar aire y expulsarlo, recobrando lentamente la compostura. No era necesario hacer un drama de esto. Solo debía recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí y en seguida encontraría la forma de salir de esa…situación. Sí, eso es lo que era. Una situación. Y había estado en muchas ¿no? Solo era una más. No acababa aquí. No acababa así.

Bien, el hecho es que estaba encerrado en un espacio muy limitado, tumbado sobre su espalda. Una especie de caja de madera, podía asumir.

«Un ataúd. »

Descartó ese pensamiento al instante, con una mueca. No, no era un ataúd. Los ataúdes son para los muertos y él todavía estaba vivo. Solo era una caja, nada más. Aunque, casi con toda seguridad, enterrada bajo tierra. 

Se mordió el labio inferior, casi al borde de un nuevo ataque de pánico. Abrió y cerró las manos, respiró profundamente. Lo mejor sería proceder a una evaluación física. Sí, revisar daños antes de lanzarse a una nueva rabieta inútil contra la madera. La cabeza aún le palpitaba de forma horrible y sus movimientos frenéticos previos habían despertado un ardor en su pecho, asociado a una violenta sensación de angustia y horror en la que casi prefería no pensar. Pero necesitaba saber qué era. Tenía que recordar.

Con más cuidado que antes, se llevó por fin la mano a la sien, tocando con suavidad. El roce casi le hace saltar en el sitio, obligándole a contener un gemido, mientras una humedad pegajosa le manchaba los dedos. Sí, realmente debía haberse llevado un buen golpe, no era de extrañar que le costara tanto pensar. La cantidad de sangre casi le asustó, pero aparentemente estaba empezando a secarse. 

Tragó saliva, removiéndose un poco en el sitio para acomodarse al estrecho espacio. Bien, en principio lo de la cabeza no parecía ser un gran problema. No más que estar, presuntamente, enterrado vivo, al menos. Era el escozor que le recorría todo el pecho lo que le preocupaba ahora. La sensación era más intensa de lo que podría haber pensado en un principio y centrarse en ella sólo conseguía despertar una desolación indefinible en su interior casi mayor que el darse cuenta de sus circunstancias actuales. Algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo a gritos que era mejor no recordar. 

Jimmy optó por ignorarlo. Con premeditada lentitud acercó los dedos a la zona. Hacía rato se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien con su ropa, así que decidió entretenerse comprobando aquello. Tenía tiempo de sobra a fin de cuentas. El ambiente en aquel sitio era mortalmente aburrido y no parecía que fuera a animarse en breves. Sospechaba que tenía la camisa desabrochada o…

Más bien rota. Esbozó un gesto de disgusto. Acababa de darse cuenta de qué camisa era. Y era cara, más de lo que realmente podía permitirse. Por algún motivo ese día se había puesto su mejor traje, recordó de pronto. Y de algún modo había acabado hecho jirones. El que sea que lo hubiera metido en esto iba a tener que rendir cuentas por ello. Porque, ahora estaba seguro, _alguien_ le había metido en esto. 

Entonces soltó una carcajada repentina. El sonido de su propia risa le sobresaltó, rompiendo el ominoso silencio que imperaba y que sin darse cuenta le había estado ahogando. Menuda locura. Estaba encerrado allí, en Dios-sabe-dónde, presumiblemente bajo tierra, y lo único en lo que se le ocurría pensar era en mandarle una factura por su traje destrozado a Nacho. 

¡Nacho! La certeza le invadió de pronto. Eso era, sí. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Era a él a quién había llamado sin obtener respuesta, antes de que… ¿de qué? Después había pasado algo, algo que no formaba parte del plan, porque sí, y ahora podía decirlo, había un plan. Algo terrible que era incapaz de invocar, algo que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y que lo había empujado directo al arca fúnebre.

Lo único que recordaba de después de la llamada era el olor de la carne quemada y unos gritos ensordecedores... 

Sus gritos. Un estremecimiento le recorrió, erizándole el vello de la nuca, su cuerpo reaccionando ante la idea con un encogimiento involuntario. Una quemadura, claro. Eso era lo que le ardía en el pecho, una marca terrible y profunda grabada a fuego en su piel… 

Inconscientemente Jimmy acercó los dedos a la herida, apenas rozando con suavidad la zona descarnada, la confusión dando paso a una incredulidad perpleja. El efecto fue inmediato. En el instante en que hizo contacto los recuerdos contenidos estallaron con un fogonazo en su mente. En aquel momento lo vio todo con claridad.

La hoguera, aquellas llamas altas que danzaban ante él, inmóvil y absorto frente a las formas impías que apenas se esbozaban en las sombras. Los cánticos, los gorgoteos ininteligibles y rítmicos que zumbaban en sus oídos mientras la desazón le dominaba lentamente, el dolor agónico y la sangre derramada, esos ojos brillantes y mezquinos observando atentos tras un rostro cadavérico, el sabor de la muerte en la garganta, de esa muerte que lo dominaba todo, la sensación… No, la certeza de que allí había algo más, algo indecible agazapado entre las sombras, acercándose, invocado por la música, los golpes y el fuego. Por el hedor de la sangre. Acudiendo a buscar al que llevaba su marca, a tomar lo que era suyo. La imagen del sepelio y un terror casi inhumano. Y entonces la oscuridad. La oscuridad más absoluta. 

Esta vez no se contuvo. Ni siquiera se esforzó por mantener un pensamiento racional. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el pánico. Reinició el golpeteo, con más fuerza que antes, gritando a viva voz. Le daba igual desgarrarse la garganta, le daba igual que el sobresfuerzo le arrebatara de nuevo la conciencia, lo único que importaba era salir de allí. Pero era inútil, por mucho que pateara la caja, por mucho que sus puños golpearan de forma frenética, nada se movía sobre él.

La ansiedad le estaba dejando sin respiración, tanto que empezó a creer que se ahogaría. Boqueaba, tratando de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones, pero lo hacía demasiado deprisa y lo único que conseguía era aumentar la sensación de ahogo, ya incapaz de gritar o siquiera articular palabras, solo revolverse en el estrecho espacio, sin dejar de golpear todo a su alrededor. Le sangraban los nudillos y sus latidos desbocados retumbaban tan fuertes que no se habría sorprendido si su corazón simplemente hubiera estallado, agotado por el esfuerzo.

¿Era así como acababa, entonces? ¿Con un infarto inducido por un ataque de pánico? ¿Asfixiándose por su incapacidad para controlar su propia respiración? ¿Se iba a morir de miedo? ¿Era eso posible? En aquel momento Jimmy tuvo la certeza de que sí. Y no solo era posible, también era probable. 

Entonces algo iluminó su mente, un repentino rayo de esperanza. Tenía una oportunidad, aun había una salida. Detuvo los golpes solo para comenzar a registrarse los bolsillos, las manos temblorosas en su angustiosa búsqueda. Vamos, tenía que estar ahí…

Nada. Ambos bolsillos estaban vacíos. No desesperó, quizás en la chaqueta, en la parte interna, a lo mejor se le había caído con sus movimientos, debía palparlo todo, solo…

No estaba. Su móvil había desaparecido, y con él toda esperanza de ponerse en contacto con el exterior. Si simplemente hubiera estado allí, si tuviera un mínimo de cobertura… Pero parecía ser que lo había perdido. Quizás se lo habían quitado, quizás se cayó de su bolsillo en algún momento durante el… 

Apretó los dientes, descartando el recuerdo con un estremecimiento. Fuera como fuera no estaba allí. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, entregándose finalmente al llanto. La ansiedad parecía haber pasado por el momento, dejando en su lugar una desesperación profunda pero mucho más calmada. Probablemente aquellas fueran sus últimas horas de vida, ¿qué sentido tenía pasarlas pataleando inútilmente? Se había hecho daño y estaba cansado, muy cansado. Se merecía un respiro, unos instantes de paz, al menos. Entregarse al pánico no iba a lograr que aquello fuera mejor, a fin de cuentas.

Poco a poco sus sollozos se apagaron, dejándolo sumido en el silencio más profundo. A su alrededor todo era quietud, ni un susurro quedo, ni un ápice de luz en la negrura, ni siquiera una leve brisa que refrescara sus pulmones, no había nada más que aquel ambiente enrarecido y cargado que le estaba adormeciendo, aquella oscuridad agónica y el sonido de su respiración pesada. Nada más. Un nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho, un miedo errático erizándole la piel. La aceptación desesperada del destino y un profundo sentimiento de abandono. Pero ante todo, soledad. El mundo se había reducido a aquella caja y ahora él era su único habitante. Y no había nada más que sí mismo en su pequeño reino de madera, nada que alterase aquella calma…

En medio de su estrecho espacio, Jimmy se estremeció, todos sus músculos contrayéndose en tensión. En algún lugar en la absoluta oscuridad se había oído un gruñido.


	2. Chapter 2

Por enésima vez, Jimmy volvió a preguntarse cómo se había dejado meter en aquello. 

Bien, era cierto que había sido él el que llamó a Nacho en primer lugar. Que decir tiene que tras la traición de Chuck y la muerte de Marco su existencia se había visto sumida en un desbarajuste mayor aún del habitual, hasta el punto de acabar disculpándose por echar a perder lo de los Kettleman y rogándole al chico de Tuco una nueva…oportunidad de negocios, por llamarlo de algún modo. Y Nacho se la había ofrecido, aparentemente. Por muy rara y sin sentido que pareciera.

A decir verdad, inicialmente no le había resultado tan absurda, tenía cierta lógica, sí. Lo suficiente para aceptar, aunque dudoso. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba menos convencido se sentía. Había algo perturbador en todo aquel asunto y su instinto le pedía a gritos que diese media vuelta y lo olvidara. Pero estaba seguro de que aquella era su última oportunidad, si volvía a estropearlo era poco probable que Nacho fuese a confiar en él de nuevo. Y bueno, tratándose de aquel chico, eso no era lo peor que le podía pasar si le fallaba otra vez.

Tragó saliva, encogiéndose ante la idea, mientras tamborileaba nervioso contra el volante. El Sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte, sin embargo seguía haciendo más calor del que a Jimmy le resultaba razonable. De hecho, allí siempre parecía hacer más calor del razonable, pensó con disgusto. Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de Cicero, el clima, un poco de aire fresco, un ambiente en el que se pudiera respirar, los fríos inviernos y sus heladas... Como fuera. Hacía rato que había dejado atrás la frontera y cada vez el “ _¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_ ” ganaba más peso en su mente, por mucho que intentase distraer su atención de ello.

Al parecer Nacho desarrollaba sus propios negocios a espaldas de Tuco y ahora había centrado su atención en un tal Miguel Velásquez. Según le explicó se trataba del hijo de un importante narco que siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con el cartel, pero el chico se estaba desviando del camino. No le dio muchos detalles, pero le contó que estaba metido en alguna especie de secta oscurantista asociada a rituales poco recomendables que empezaba a atraer demasiado la atención de las autoridades, cosa que a su padre y al cartel no les gustaba, por lo que comenzaba a haber distanciamientos y tensiones entre Miguel y el resto de la familia.

Por supuesto, Nacho quería sacar beneficio de la situación. Había pensado que era el momento adecuado para establecer algún acuerdo con el vástago rebelde, ya que si las tiranteces se mantenían lo más probable es que acabase habiendo una ruptura interna entre los Velásquez, y Miguel tenía el poder suficiente como para alzar su propio imperio, además de un buen número de fieles dispuestos a entrar en guerra por él sólo con que se lo pidiera. Desde luego, suficiente para establecerse alejado de su padre y de los Salamanca.

Y aquí era donde entraba él. El retorcido mexicano esperaba llegar a un acuerdo ventajoso con Miguel, de manera que, en caso de que ese nuevo imperio llegara a alzarse, pudiera tener una posición privilegiada desde el principio. Y esperaba que Jimmy le ayudara a alcanzar ese acuerdo. Según le había dicho, Nacho consideraba que se le daban bien los negocios, visto cómo logró convencer a Tuco de que no matase a los gemelos. Creía que era bueno con las palabras. Lo que Jimmy deducía de aquello era que Nacho pensaba que sabía tratar con lunáticos y que si podía lidiar con Tuco podría encargarse del tal Miguel y sus delirios religiosos. 

Bien, no era como si no pudiera intentarlo. Los beneficios que obtendría serían acordes al trato que se cerrara, así que realmente no tenía garantías, pero ¿qué demonios? No tenía nada que perder, menos ahora que… Agitó la cabeza, sintiendo acumularse la rabia en la boca del estómago entremezclada con una tristeza que era mejor descartar. Todo eso ya quedaba atrás. No había hecho mal aceptando aquello, iba a empezar una nueva vida y lo iba a hacer a lo grande. Solo esperaba que todo lo que le había contado el narco fuera cierto y no un retorcido engaño para vengarse por arruinarle el plan de los Kettleman…

Jimmy detuvo el coche, bajándose todavía pensativo y echando un vistazo distraído al reloj. Había quedado con Nacho en algún punto en medio de ninguna parte. Se verían allí y luego irían juntos al encuentro de Miguel. El chico le había dado la fecha, hora y coordenadas y él condujo hasta el sitio sin hacer preguntas. Era lo mejor. Pero aún no había nadie. De hecho, no había nada cerca, ningún punto que tomar como referencia, nada identificable. Solo la arena que se extendía hasta el infinito. El Sol ya era apenas una línea invisible en el horizonte y la noche se extendía presta a establecer su dominio, acompañada al fin de una suave brisa, que hizo sonreír inconscientemente a Jimmy, mientras se apoyaba contra la ajada carrocería de su Esteem, dejándose llevar por la sensación reconfortante del aire fresco, en una actitud mucho más relajada de lo que él mismo habría esperado. 

Por desgracia, la calma no duró demasiado. El móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, acabando con el espejismo de tranquilidad y obligándole a sacarlo con un suspiro resignado. Era un mensaje. De Nacho, claro. Nada que no esperase.

“ _Cambio de planes, los chicos de Miguel irán a recogerte al punto de encuentro. Voy por mi cuenta, nos vemos allí. NO LO ESTROPEES._ ” 

Jimmy apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño. La última frase, viniendo de quien venía, ya era lo suficientemente amenazante sin el uso de mayúsculas, aquello era añadirle un énfasis innecesario. Desde luego, aquel muchacho era el rey del drama.

El abogado se apartó del coche, echando un vistazo alrededor con nerviosismo. Había algo en aquello que no le gustaba nada. Ese cambio tan repentino… Vale, era posible, pero… Jimmy volvió a mirar al teléfono, jugueteando con él entre sus manos, dudoso. Quizás no debiera, si no le había llamado, si había sido tan impreciso, sería por algo, pero ¿esperaba que se metiera en el coche de cualquier desequilibrado que fuera a recogerlo? ¿Que se marchara él solo con aquellos tipos de fama poco recomendable? No, claro que no, no era tan estúpido. No al menos sin una explicación convincente. 

Buscó el número de Nacho y pulsó el botón de llamada, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja con una decisión que no sentía. Sus pulsaciones aceleradas con cada tono, la angustia creciendo a medida que la llamada se alargaba sin obtener respuesta. Y finalmente el contestador pidiéndole que dejara su mensaje. Suspiró resignado, volviendo a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se giró hacia su coche, dudoso. Siempre podía dar media vuelta y dejar todo aquello atrás, aún estaba a tiempo, podía…

El sonido de un motor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un todoterreno se acercaba a través del desierto, directo hacia él. No pudo evitar sentirse invadido por una sensación angustiosa. Si había tenido alguna oportunidad de marcharse esta acababa de esfumarse por completo, entendió mientras el coche se paraba a un par de metros.

Jimmy no se movió del sitio, todavía demasiado indeciso, mientras dos hombres se apeaban del vehículo. Uno de ellos, muy delgado y algo más bajo que el abogado, se acercó hasta él. Tenía un aspecto nervioso, con los ojos brillantes mirando a todas partes mientras se frotaba las manos, con una sonrisita retorcida. El pelo lacio le caía suave sobre la frente y el gesto en su rostro le hacía parecer divertido, como si se estuviera riendo por dentro de una broma que solo él entendía. El otro hombre, por el contrario, era alto y robusto, con un aspecto serio y calmado. Su mirada acerada estaba clavada en Jimmy con cara de pocos amigos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban distraídamente la funda de la pistola que llevaba colgada al cinturón. Ambos estaban armados. 

El delgado, ya a su lado, volvió sus ojos risueños hacia él.

-Buenas, _amigo_ \- saludó con un marcado acento mexicano, apretándole ligeramente el brazo en un gesto que pretendía ser amistoso. Jimmy se puso automáticamente en tensión. El hombre amplió su sonrisa.- Vamos, venga por acá, al señor Velásquez no le gusta que le hagan esperar... Y a mi compañero tampoco.-añadió tras una breve pausa.

En respuesta a aquello último el aludido cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre el pecho, dando un paso adelante. La amenaza era bastante clara. El abogado echó un último vistazo nostálgico a su coche por encima del hombro antes de encaminarse cabizbajo al todoterreno frente a él. El hombre delgado lo siguió de cerca.

Jimmy se montó en la parte trasera del coche sin decir palabra, con la vista clavada en sus pies, mientras el tipo robusto se acomodaba a su lado. El delgado hacía las veces de copiloto, ya que había un tercer hombre al volante. Tres. Tres hombres armados. Narcotraficantes. Peligrosos. Y él allí, sentado entre ellos, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas con nerviosismo sobre las rodillas, intentando a duras penas que no se notase mucho lo terriblemente asustado que estaba, mientras internamente se recordaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que era.

En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Realmente ¿qué? ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Llamar a Nacho? ¿Al mismo “chico malo” al que le había arruinado el plan? ¿El mismo que le prometió que aquello tendría consecuencias? Era evidente que eso no podía acabar bien. Jimmy McGill no estaba hecho para estas cosas… Quizás sí para las estafas, bien, pero ¿narcotraficantes? ¿Drogas? ¿Asuntos del cartel? No, desde luego que no, todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Valoraba las posibilidades en su mente y de forma inquietante todas acababan con él enterrado en un agujero en medio del desierto. Desesperanzador.

El vehículo avanzaba veloz sobre la tierra, con la noche ya plenamente establecida, sin que Jimmy se esforzase en tratar de recordar los giros y direcciones tomadas desde que se alejaron del punto de encuentro. Todo era demasiado similar, no merecía la pena. El corazón le latía desbocado, pero intentó mantener la mente fría. Debía pensar con claridad si quería salir de aquella. A lo mejor Nacho no le había mentido después de todo, a lo mejor solo se estaba dejando llevar por unos temores infundados y lo único que iba a pasar a continuación es que negociaría con Miguel un buen trato y nada más. A fin de cuentas, tampoco había nada que le indicase que eso no era así, ¿no? Nada aparte de su propio miedo y sus ideas preconcebidas.

El coche aminoró la marcha y Jimmy alzó la vista hacia la ventana, intentando discernir algo que le indicase cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de sus acompañantes. En un principio no le pareció ver nada llamativo, pero poco después se percató de una estructura a escasa distancia por delante de ellos. Una estructura…o lo que quedaba de ella. 

Sobre la arena del desierto se alzaba lo que otrora pudo ser una imponente construcción de piedra, ahora reducida a unos míseros escombros. Apenas dos paredes se sostenían plenamente en pie, no quedando ni rastro del techo, lo que dejaba el suelo de mármol expuesto a la intemperie. Fuera lo que fuera aquello en su día había desaparecido. Ahora no eran más que unas rocas dando un leve refugio a lo que yacía en su interior, sobre aquel suelo erosionado que sí se había conservado, revelando la amplitud de la sala que hubo allí. 

Jimmy emitió un ruido ahogado ante la escena, incrédulo. El coche ya se había detenido, pero él no hizo ademán de moverse, absorto por la imagen que danzaba ante sus ojos. Un grupo de gente se reunía alrededor de una enorme hoguera encendida justo en el centro de la habitación, alumbrándolo todo con un resplandor siniestro, dibujando sombras alargadas sobre la tierra. Era la única luz allí aparte de la de las estrellas, ya que aquella noche la luna no brillaba en el cielo. Detrás del fuego había un enorme altar enteramente hecho de mármol negro, con una serie de objetos sobre su superficie que el abogado no pudo identificar a esa distancia. Pero lo más inquietante era lo que había tras el altar.

Todos los presentes tenían un aspecto terrible. Medio desnudos, ataviados solo con ropas tribales, torsos, extremidades, todo pintado con vivos colores, líneas, símbolos, lo que fuera, en una desquiciada imagen de salvajismo primitivo y belicista. Llevaban los rostros cubiertos con máscaras que emulaban cráneos, tanto humanos como animales. O quizás fueran cráneos de verdad. Jimmy prefería no saberlo. Junto a la estructura marmolea se encontraba una figura con un aspecto radicalmente diferente. En lugar de aquellas vestimentas la persona que permanecía en pie llevaba una túnica negra, cubriéndola por completo, la capucha caída ocultando su rostro en las sombras.

Pero sí, lo peor de todo aquello era lo que se encontraba al fondo. Justo detrás del altar se alzaba un trono enteramente construido por huesos. Estaba demasiado lejos para asegurarlo, pero Jimmy apostaría lo que fuera a que estos sí eran reales… y humanos.

Había alguien sentado sobre aquel trono, alzándose por encima de todos los demás. Se cubría la cabeza con un enorme cráneo de toro, sobre el que había dibujado una serie de símbolos retorcidos que el abogado no pudo reconocer, pero que también adornaban su torso desnudo. Un resplandor azul helado brillaba a través de los ojos de la máscara, estremeciendo a Jimmy hasta los huesos. No supo por qué, pero de pronto tuvo la certeza de que aquel era Miguel Velásquez. Y aunque pareciera imposible, ya que seguía dentro del coche y a demasiada distancia, sintió que le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y que podía leer hasta en lo más hondo de su alma. Y por algún motivo se lo imaginó muy divertido ante su pánico incipiente.

Mientras Jimmy seguía hipnotizado por la escena, el hombre más alto abrió su puerta y lo agarró del brazo, sacándolo del coche con un tirón brusco que casi le hace caer sobre la tierra, aunque el perplejo abogado fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una posible escapatoria, pero allí no parecía haber nada más que la infinitud del desierto y las ruinas. El único vehículo que vio era el todoterreno tras él. Tragó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde…-su voz era apenas un susurro asustado. Carraspeó, obligándose a mantener la calma.-¿Dónde está Nacho? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Nosotros…

-¡Calla y camina!-le gruñó el tipo robusto, hablando por primera vez. Por si la orden no era lo bastante clara, le pegó un fuerte empujón obligándolo a avanzar hacia la hoguera. Jimmy tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sin embargo, eso de guardar silencio no era su mejor habilidad.

-Creo que todo esto es un malentendido.-insistió.-Si simplemente pudiera hablar un momento con Nacho…

Jimmy no vio venir el golpe. No fue especialmente fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que se encogiera, paralizado y momentáneamente sin palabras. Uno de los allí presentes se acercó hasta él y sin miramientos le ató las manos a la espalda, sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar. 

-¿Qué…?- trató de preguntar, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el centro de un amplio círculo tallado sobre el suelo, inmovilizado y de rodillas frente a una enorme hoguera, rodeado por todas partes de lunáticos.

De nuevo, miró atentamente a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba más cerca lo veía todo con mayor precisión. Aquel suelo de mármol tenía símbolos tallados cubriéndolo casi por completo, tanto dentro de la zona que abarcaba el círculo como en las esquinas. Símbolos similares a los que llevaba pintados Miguel y que también estaban tallados en el altar negro, emitiendo destellos dorados ante el reflejo del fuego. Símbolos que jamás había visto, pero que le producían una terrible desazón, como si su mera existencia fuera algo depravado y atroz, algo que atentaba contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza e incluso de la propia realidad, algo de lo que era mucho mejor alejarse. Cosa que Jimmy no podía hacer, como las apretadas cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas dolorosamente le recordaban.

La hoguera ardía en un hueco cavado justo en el centro de la sala, específicamente para eso. Todo parecía llevar así mucho tiempo. No creía que los símbolos hubieran sido grabados hacía poco, no. El sitio había sido diseñado para esto, fuera lo que fuera. El templo de algún antiquísimo culto prohibido, olvidado por todos y enterrado entre las arenas del desierto hasta que el hijo de un narco lo había redescubierto y traído de vuelta a la vida. 

Jimmy se estremeció ante la idea, cogiendo aire lentamente, aspirando el sabor de las cenizas que ardían frente a él con una mueca, mientras volvía sus ojos hacia Miguel. No es que él creyera en aquellas cosas, claro, solo eran absurdas supersticiones, cuentos de viejas. Pero aquella gente las creía. Y ellos sí que eran reales. Y el abogado bien sabía la clase de cosas a las que el fanatismo podía llevar. Quizás no tenía que temer que ningún ser, dios o demonio sanguinario fuera a devorarlo, pero sí que sus adoradores pensaran que los sacrificios humanos eran algo aceptable y aplicable. Y todo a su alrededor parecía indicar que así era.

Sin embargo, Jimmy aún no perdía la esperanza, tratando de ser razonable. Se dirigió directamente al joven Velásquez.

-¡Maravilloso! Tienes un diez por la puesta en escena…-rio nerviosamente. Le temblaba la voz-Te aplaudiría pero…-se encogió de hombros significativamente.-Y ahora ¿por qué no dejamos todo este numerito y hablamos de negocios, eh? Si lo que pretendías era intimidarme, perfecto, lo has conseguido, me queda claro quién manda. Pero seguro que te interesa saber lo que Nacho quiere ofrecerte…

Jimmy se interrumpió bruscamente. Alguien le había agarrado del pelo, tirando violentamente de él hacia atrás y colocándole una daga sobre su garganta expuesta, presionando lo suficiente para que resultara perturbadoramente incómodo. Bien, aquello eran palabras mayores.

El hombre se inclinó contra su oído, la máscara de hueso rozando levemente la piel, provocándole un escalofrío ante el contacto.

-Silencio…-murmuró suave.-Si vuelves a hablar te cortaré la lengua.-añadió arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Entendido?

Jimmy se removió en el sitio, apretando los labios mientras maldecía internamente. Asintió un poco, todo lo que el agarre que el otro mantenía le permitió, pero fue suficiente. El hombre le soltó y apartó el cuchillo, haciéndole emitir un sonoro suspiro de alivio. 

Miguel se volvió hacia los hombres que habían traído a Jimmy hasta allí, haciéndoles un leve gesto con la cabeza. Ellos se lo devolvieron, respetuosos, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el coche, arrancarlo y alejarse del lugar, dejando al abogado a solas con aquellos sectarios y sin lo que a primera vista parecía ser el único medio para salir de allí. O al menos Jimmy no había visto ningún otro coche en la zona.

Pronto un inusual silencio envolvió la noche. En la infinitud del desierto solo resonaba el lento crepitar del fuego. Jimmy se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo perturbador que aquello resultaba. Ni un susurro quedo sobre la arena, ni un ulular lejano en la densa oscuridad, ni el crepitar repetitivo de los grillos. Nada. Solo aquella calma artificial rodeándolo y adueñándose de todo. Era como si los animales evitaran aquel lugar maldito, alguna especie de instinto ante el peligro.

Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. Menuda tontería. Había mucha gente allí, una hoguera y hasta hacia un momento aquel ruidoso todoterreno. Cualquier animal en unos cuantos metros a la redonda estaría refugiándose ahora mismo. Si se le ocurrían esas ideas era por aquel ambiente surrealista. Toda esa puesta en escena debía de estar afectándole seriamente.

La figura encapuchada dio un paso adelante, situándose frente a las llamas. Entonces alzó los brazos, dejando a la vista unas manos arrugadas y huesudas, pero de pulso firme, y una voz rasgada de mujer se elevó hasta lo más alto desde el fondo de su garganta. Habló en un idioma extraño, algo que Jimmy jamás había oído. Sus palabras se arrastraban, viscosas, en una amalgama de sonidos inhumanos y grotescos, resonancias enlodadas que se deslizaban nefastas sobre la piedra y llegaban hasta él, taladrándolo por dentro. Aunque hubiera podido decir algo sin temor a perder la lengua habría sido incapaz. Lo que estaba oyendo era demasiado terrible. No era como si estuviera entendiendo nada, claro. Pero aquel tono, el idioma, el rítmico latido que lo acompañaba, la forma melosa en la que su eco parecía retumbar por todas partes… Fuera por lo que fuera, Jimmy había empezado a temblar, la piel de gallina y las pupilas dilatadas. Realmente había algo impío y salvaje en aquel cántico.

Porque sí, era un cántico. Si el compás melódico que llevaba aquella voz rota no era suficiente para asegurarlo, dos de los presentes, sentados al fondo, habían empezado a marcar el ritmo con tambores. De pronto calló con brusquedad, permitiendo que sus últimas palabras vibraran insidiosas un momento más en un aire que parecía cada vez más espeso. Entonces la respuesta. Los miembros del culto alzaron sus voces al unísono, usando aquella lengua maldita para cantar al compás de los tambores, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Las llamas danzaban violentamente, como si se movieran acordes con la música, dibujando sombras alargadas que ascendían sobre el altar y las paredes aún en pie del templo, jugando a interpretar una farsa, queriendo parecer figuras deformes de seres atroces al acecho. El círculo de gente se había cerrado en torno a Jimmy y se movían suavemente hacia los lados, balanceándose en el sitio sin dejar de acelerar más y más su cántico, que se volvía a cada instante más amenazante, lleno de promesas de sangre y agonía. El resplandor azulado en los ojos de Miguel parecía brillar ahora con mayor intensidad y cuando Jimmy lo miró desde su perplejidad confusa sintió horrorizado que aquel destello sobrenatural trataba de devorarlo, que tiraba de él intentando arrastrarlo hasta el abismo, apoderarse de su alma y engullirla hasta que solo quedaran cenizas. Trató de apartar la vista, pero sus ojos hipnotizados seguían clavados en el infinito helado en las pupilas de Miguel, que relucían con malicia a través de su máscara. 

Entonces el abogado sintió que algo le rozaba tenuemente la piel, apenas un cosquilleo impreciso en la nuca, pero lo suficiente para romper el hechizo y devolverle el control sobre su cuerpo. Se giró en redondo, buscando ávido con la mirada desorbitada, pero no había nada detrás de él. La persona más cercana estaba al menos a un par de metros y no parecía que hubiera tomado esa posición recientemente. 

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras el miedo le encogía el estómago y sus latidos resonaban acelerados. Debía de habérselo imaginado. Todo era fruto de la sugestión mental. Una sugestión lógica, dadas las circunstancias. 

Un movimiento rápido a su izquierda lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Le había parecido ver algo cruzar deprisa a su lado por el rabillo del ojo pero tampoco había nada allí. Tenía que haber sido una sombra, dibujada por los movimientos imprecisos de las llamas. ¿Qué más podía ser?

Jimmy se encogió sobre sí mismo, jadeante, clavando la vista en el suelo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que el ambiente se había vuelto denso, asfixiante. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar, como si el aire estuviera cargado de gases tóxicos que le abrasaban los pulmones. Sin embargo, la temperatura parecía haber descendido varios grados de repente, y el abogado supo que parte de sus temblores eran a causa del frío. 

Un fuerte olor dulzón flotaba sobre él, mezclado con tintes agrios que le revolvían el estómago. Trató de no pensar en ello, mientras se retorcía intentando aflojar las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmovilizado. Imposible. Lo único que consiguió fue rasparse las muñecas con el roce de aquellas fibras ásperas. Se le escapó un gemido quedo, mientras alzaba nuevamente la vista, a cada instante con mayor dificultad para mantenerse callado.

La mujer que dirigía el ritual se había situado tras el altar de mármol y estaba haciendo algo con los objetos situados sobre éste. Jimmy entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver qué era a través de las llamas. Era difícil desde su posición, de rodillas y al otro lado de la hoguera, pero parecía que estaba mezclando una serie de sustancias indeterminadas en un cuenco que… No, no era un cuenco, era la parte superior de un cráneo. El abogado suspiró, a punto de entornar los ojos. Claro, ¿cómo no imaginarlo? Menos que eso y se habría sentido francamente decepcionado. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Jimmy se dio cuenta de que ahora la mujer estaba hablando en español. Aguzó el oído, poniendo toda su atención en ello. No es que tuviera un gran dominio del idioma y el insólito acento de la encapuchada no le facilitaba las cosas, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para captar parte de lo que estaba diciendo, lo que fuera que le orientara, que le hiciera entender de qué iba toda aquella locura. 

- _…Aquel que acecha entre los mundos y se arrastra entre los muertos…_ -Sus palabras retumbaron contra la piedra, mientras sacaba una caja de detrás del altar.- _Escucha nuestra llamada, acude a nosotros desde tu trono en las entrañas de la tierra…_

Sus finos dedos extrajeron un pequeño escorpión del interior de la caja. El animal no dejaba de retorcerse sobre sí mismo, intentando librarse del agarre, mientras la mujer lo sostenía por el aguijón con firmeza. Lo depositó sobre el cráneo que hacía las veces de cuenco, mientras con la otra mano cogía un mortero y, sin rastro de duda, aplastó a la infeliz criatura hasta reducirla a una masa informe y repulsiva. Su cántico no se detuvo.

- _Tú que yaces entre las sombras, que habitas los cuerpos putrefactos que se retuercen entre las llamas…_ -Por si el asunto del escorpión no había sido lo suficientemente horrible, lo siguiente que depositó sobre el mármol causó a Jimmy una impresión más profunda. Una jaula en cuyo interior aleteaba agitado un enorme buitre, cuyos graznidos habían quedado ahogados por los tambores.

El abogado contuvo el aliento, incapaz de apartar la vista aunque sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Los ojos del ave brillaban con el terror más absoluto, e intentó defenderse a picotazos de la mano que se arrastraba directa hacia él. Jimmy sintió un ramalazo de empatía por el indefenso animal. Al fin y al cabo ambos vivían una situación inquietantemente parecida. 

La mujer lo agarró por el cuello y tiró de él para sacarlo. El pájaro agitó violento las alas, pero ella lo sujetó con mano experta y consiguió situar su cuerpo bajo el brazo, sosteniéndole el pico con la mano y estirando su fino cuello sobre el cuenco. La afilada daga ritual lo sesgó limpiamente, derramando su sangre escarlata sobre la mezcla. Esta vez Jimmy no pudo contener una exclamación horrorizada, pero por suerte nadie parecía prestarle atención.

- _Tú, padre de dioses, hermano de Chalmecatecuchtli, dador de miseria y destrucción para nuestros enemigos, traedor de caos y agonía.._.- Continuó incansable, su voz más poderosa que nunca, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida del buitre al otro lado del altar.- _Recibe esta noche el alma que te encomendamos, devora la carne de los vivos y embriágate con su sangre, atiende a nuestras oraciones y bendícenos con tu favor, oh, señor de los muertos, ¡escucha nuestra llamada!_

-¡Iä, Iä!- Respondieron todos los congregados al unísono, acelerando el ritmo de su balanceo, mientras los tambores retumbaban cada vez con mayor violencia. 

El cántico, más y más rápido, regreso a aquel idioma nefasto, mientras la encapuchada vertía un nuevo líquido en su mezcla y lo removía con vigor, antes de salir de detrás del altar y avanzar hacia el fuego. Introdujo su mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y murmurando para sí mientras el resto entonaba rítmicamente sus “Iä, Iä” sacó algo que arrojó sobre la hoguera. Eran una especie de polvos que provocaron un estallido y arrancaron un resplandor verdoso a las llamas. Estas crecieron instantáneamente y aumentaron la violencia de su agitación, manteniendo aquel nuevo color. A Jimmy le pareció verla sonreír, pero era imposible decirlo, ya que las sombras seguían cubriendo su rostro.

La anciana añadió los polvos al cuenco y entonces caminó hacia él, provocando que se tensara al instante, sintiéndose de pronto el centro de atención. Todas las miradas estaban ahora clavadas en su dirección. Jimmy palideció, las sombras danzando en su rostro mientras la mujer se inclinaba frente a él, susurrando de manera inconexa. Le acercó el cuenco a los labios, provocando que el abogado se echara bruscamente hacia atrás, consciente de sus intenciones.

-¡No! No, no, no. No pienso beberme eso.-exclamó tajante, con el ceño fruncido y expresión asqueada. Por mucho que aquella gente le asustara uno debe tener claros sus principios. No aceptar bebidas de fanáticos sectarios era algo básico, más cuando se trataba de cócteles misteriosos que llevaban escorpión molido y sangre de buitre entre sus ingredientes estrella.

La mujer hizo un leve gesto, apenas perceptible, y uno de los congregados se acercó hasta él, sujetándolo con un brazo alrededor del pecho y agarrándolo del pelo con el otro para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. Jimmy se preguntó si sería el mismo que le había amenazado antes. La encapuchada volvió a ponerle el cuenco en la boca, pero el abogado se aseguró de mantenerla cerrada aunque ya no pudiera apartarse. La anciana no pareció darle mayor importancia. Con actitud resulta le tapó la nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía el recipiente contra él. Tenía unos dedos finos, apenas piel sobre hueso, y el tacto helado causó que a Jimmy se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Por algún motivo el contacto le revolvió el estómago, con una profunda sensación de repulsa. 

Jimmy se sintió desesperar. No podía respirar y aunque estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener la boca cerrada sabía que no podría estar así eternamente y que tarde o temprano caería. Los segundos se deslizaron despacio mientras se retorcía en el sitio, sus pulmones reclamando aire a gritos cada vez con más fuerza. Finalmente tuvo que rendirse, abriendo la boca para inhalar una bocanada desesperada de aquel aire pestilente. La mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para volcar el contenido del cuenco por su garganta en un gesto rápido. Antes de que Jimmy pudiera reaccionar el recipiente estaba vacío.

El sabor de aquella mezcla espesa le golpeó de pronto, removiendo algo en sus entrañas y provocándole intensas nauseas. Quiso escupir pero el hombre situado tras él adivinó sus intenciones y con un movimiento rápido le tapó la boca, manteniendo aún su cabeza hacia atrás, forzándolo a tragar. El líquido le abrasó la garganta en su camino hasta su estómago, de forma tan intensa que resultaba doloroso. Cuando hubo acabado el sectario lo soltó al fin, apartándose de él y volviendo a su sitio junto al resto. 

Jimmy respiraba con pesadez, un hilillo de saliva escapándose entre sus labios entreabiertos mientras mantenía sus pupilas dilatadas clavadas en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo. Los latidos en su pecho retumbando desbocados, casi como si siguieran al imbatible redoble de tambores, la sangre acumulándose en sus sienes, palpitante. Un espasmo lo recorrió mientras alzaba la vista, clavando una mirada implorante en la figura en pie frente a él. 

La anciana se había incorporado, y desde su posición Jimmy podía ver una parte de sus facciones, unos labios delgados retorcidos en una mueca satisfecha, indiferente a su súplica silenciosa. Entonces la sonrisa se amplió, más de lo que era humanamente posible, llegando de un extremo a otro del rostro y dejando al descubierto dos filas de dientes terroríficamente afilados. El olor acre de sangre y carroña lo envolvió todo. 

Jimmy trató de retroceder ante la espantosa imagen, pero sus músculos no respondían. Los sentía débiles, inútiles, anclados sobre la tierra mientras su cabeza embotada daba vueltas, todo volviéndose difuso a su alrededor, su visión borrosa y su respiración cada vez más irregular. Le costaba pensar con claridad, todo en su mente parecía moverse a cámara lenta y pronto se descubrió gimoteando quedamente sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Le ardían las entrañas. Era como si, literalmente, se estuviera quemando desde dentro. El calor le ascendía desde el estómago y se extendía a todas partes por sus arterias. El sudor le caía por la frente y el abogado tenía la impresión de que podría estallar en llamas de un momento a otro.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, apartando al fin de su vista aquella faz inhumana, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el altar. El descontrolado cuerpo de Jimmy sufrió un nuevo espasmo, agitándose con violencia. Pronto se vio dominado por aquellos estremecimientos incontrolables. 

El ritual continuaba, pero el abogado ya no le prestaba atención. Las alargadas sombras en las paredes parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se retorcían perversamente a su alrededor, una negrura infinita danzando obscenamente por todas partes. Le pareció que reían. Creyó escuchar aquellos gritillos agudos que emulaban el júbilo humano, pero de forma mucho más terrible, cruel. 

Bajó él, la tierra había comenzado a vibrar. Era un temblor apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba. Era como si algo se arrastrara lentamente bajo la piedra, moviéndose con pesadez pero imparable en su camino hasta allí. Jimmy estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No eran solo las sombras, no solo aquellos sonidos estrangulados, ni siquiera el temblor de la arena. 

Era la sensación de que allí había _algo_ , una presencia, algo que no estaba antes, pero que había acudido a la llamada, atraído por aquella danza maldita, por el fuego, la sangre, por las palabras adecuadas pronunciadas en una lengua que ningún vivo debería hablar. Y ahora permanecía al acecho, escondido en la oscuridad eterna de aquella noche sin luna, o quizás bajo aquella tierra temblorosa, un cazador esperando paciente a que su presa cayera en la trampa, a que sus pataleos agónicos se apagaran del todo antes de reclamarla como suya. El abogado comprendió horrorizado que él era la presa y que su depredador estaba acudiendo a buscarlo.

Un nuevo cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo soltar un grito horrorizado, encogiéndose aún más, a la espera de unas dentelladas salvajes que le rebanaran el cuello, o quizás unas afiladas garras abriéndolo en canal. Tal vez un cuchillo rasgándole limpiamente la piel. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Solo los cánticos y los tambores. Jimmy comenzó a suplicar de forma confusa, apenas un balbuceo demencial. Tenía la boca pastosa y su lengua se negaba a obedecerle, como el resto de su cuerpo, así que pronto sus lamentos se convirtieron en gemidos tenues. Levantó de nuevo la vista, intentando ver que hacían los sectarios, que nuevo horror le deparaba el ritual. Le costaba mantener los ojos en un punto fijo, todo parecía moverse a su alrededor, envuelto además por una espesa niebla, convirtiendo la escena en una confusa amalgama de imágenes difusas.

Como en un sueño, Jimmy vio a uno de los fanáticos sacar algo de la hoguera. Era una barra de hierro, en cuyo extremo, encendido de un rojo candente, había uno de aquellos símbolos que se encontraban por todas partes. Se volvió hacia él, dando un paso adelante. Aun en su confusión, el abogado se vio golpeado por una sensación de familiaridad. El hombre llevaba máscara, como todos los presentes, pero había algo en él que a Jimmy le resultaba perturbadoramente conocido. Sin embargo, su mente no funcionaba correctamente y fue incapaz de saber el qué. 

Otro de los presentes se colocó frente a él, interrumpiendo el contacto visual que mantenía con la amenazadora figura que sostenía el hierro al rojo. En un solo gesto violento le rasgó la ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Jimmy no se quejó, no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse. Sus ojos estaban clavados ahora en aquel símbolo candente, mientras un pensamiento afloraba con lentitud hasta su consciencia, aunque intentara negarse a creerlo. Ni siquiera notó como estaban sujetándolo de nuevo para que no se moviera del sitio.

El otro hombre había avanzado hasta situarse frente a él. Jimmy dirigió una mirada perpleja a aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban tras la máscara. No vio ningún atisbo de duda en ellos cuando le clavó el hierro al rojo sobre la piel. Durante un brevísimo instante no pareció sentir nada, pero pronto el calor en su pecho se transformó en un intenso dolor que lo dejó sin aire momentáneamente. Gritó y se retorció, intentando alejarse de aquello, suplicando de nuevo mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban descontroladamente, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en formar palabras con sentido, mientras su torturador le sostenía la mirada imperturbable.

Finalmente se apartó, retrocediendo y mirando la nueva marca con actitud satisfecha. El que lo sujetaba también lo soltó. Jimmy dejó de retorcerse, jadeando incrédulo mientras el dolor palpitante en su pecho lo estremecía, el olor a quemado cubriendo todos los demás y provocándole nauseas. Se sentía incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo habían marcado con un hierro candente. Como al ganado. Y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí de rodillas, inmovilizado y temblando mientras todos seguían adelante con aquella locura. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Se sentía confuso, mareado, aterrorizado, puede que traicionado y furioso, en una parte aún lúcida de su mente y, por algún motivo, también triste. Pensar en lo que acababan de hacerle le provocaba una profunda sensación de desazón, que se entremezclaba con el dolor en la piel y la quemazón en sus arterias.

Casi no fue consciente de como cortaban las cuerdas de sus muñecas, liberándole las manos, que dejó caer pesadamente a los lados. No trató de resistirse cuando lo pusieron en pie y lo obligaron a caminar tambaleante. Apenas podía sostenerse, así que tuvieron que sujetarlo y llevarlo prácticamente a arrastras. No le importó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No había forma de huir, estaba solo, rodeado de toda aquella gente, sin vías de escape cerca, demasiado débil para caminar por cuenta propia. Cualquier pretensión que tuviera de escapar se había esfumado por completo. Además, la sensación de que había algo terrible al acecho no había desaparecido, al contrario, parecía agravarse a cada instante.

Por fin se detuvieron. Realmente no se habían alejado del lugar del ritual, solo habían dado la vuelta para situarse tras una de las paredes todavía en pie de la estructura. Y allí, en aquel lugar perdido del desierto, habían cavado una tumba. Jimmy estaba en pie frente al profundo agujero, sus ojos clavados en aquel abismo, abierto como una herida sobre la tierra. Tragó saliva con dificultad, percatándose de la presencia de una caja de madera a su lado, sencilla pero bien pulida. Entendió con horror que todo aquello era para él. Su ataúd. Su tumba. 

La anciana estaba al otro lado, los brazos alzados con solemnidad y su voz incansable prosiguiendo con su plegaria, nuevamente en español.

- _¡Acude a por lo que es tuyo, encuentra al que lleva tu marca! Devora su carne, reclama al vivo que yace entre los muertos, arrastra su alma maldita hasta las tinieblas en las que habitas, proporciónale tu agonía eterna. ¡Toma su sangre como muestra de nuestra infinita devoción y bendice nuestra causa!_

-¡Iä, Iä!- gritaron los demás con violenta devoción.

Jimmy supo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. El pánico repentino lo sacó de su actitud derrotada y comenzó a forcejear haciendo acopio de sus escasas fuerzas, en un desesperado intento por liberarse del agarre que le imponían dos de los sectarios, que trataban de empujarlo hacia la caja de madera. Fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil y aún no había recobrado el control total sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, parecía estar dificultando demasiado la conclusión del ritual, por lo que uno de los congregados se agachó para recoger una de las piedras semienterradas que había formado parte de la pared del templo, se acercó hasta él y le golpeó con fuerza en la sien izquierda. El forcejeó se detuvo inmediatamente.

El impacto trajo consigo una explosión dolorosa en el interior de su cabeza, que lo dejó sin respiración por un momento. Dejó de moverse, sintiendo su cuerpo como algo cada vez más lejano, mientras a su alrededor la luz se apagaba. Entonces todo oscureció y Jimmy se derrumbó en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo se arrastró con indecible lentitud mientras Jimmy contenía el aliento, aguzando el oído, los ojos abiertos en la total oscuridad. Permaneció así un largo rato, tenso, pero no oyó nada más. Soltó un suspiro quedo, tratando de relajarse. Le había parecido escuchar un gruñido animal en algún punto bajo la tierra, no muy lejano, pero no volvió a repetirse. Debía habérselo imaginado.

Ahora recordaba con absoluta claridad todo lo que había pasado. Con demasiada claridad. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de apartar esas imágenes de su mente. Durante aquel…ritual… había visto cosas, cosas en las que prefería no pensar, pero allí estaban. Aquellas sombras con formas tan inusuales, esas sensaciones en la piel, esos roces tenues, aquel ritmo desquiciado de los cánticos, el estremecedor idioma, el nauseabundo olor que se había adueñado del ambiente, el aire espeso, prácticamente irrespirable, aquella frialdad repentina. Pero sobre todo la percepción certera de una presencia acechándole voraz, un peligro latente escondido entre las sombras. Jimmy sacudió la cabeza, ignorando las punzadas de dolor.

Le habían drogado. Era evidente. No sabía que llevaba aquello que le habían forzado a beber pero el efecto había sido inmediato. Todo lo que había creído ver… Era indudablemente el resultado de aquel cóctel nefasto de psicotrópicos. Sí, era cierto que antes ya le había parecido ver o sentir cosas fuera de lo normal, pero aquello debió ser fruto de la sugestión mental, algo esperable dado el contexto. Además, todas esas sensaciones previas se habían dado en mucha menor medida que lo que vino después. Lo de después había sido tan real, pensó estremeciéndose. Pero solo podía ser a causa de la droga. Lo recordaba. Estaba mareado, confuso, apenas podía pensar, todo era difuso y extraño, su cuerpo ni siquiera respondía. Nada de lo que hubiera visto entonces tenía un verdadero valor.

Ahora sin embargo se sentía mucho mejor. Cierto era que aún tenía la cabeza embotada y que le costaba en gran medida razonar, pero eso bien podía deberse al ladrillazo que le había dejado fuera de juego en lugar de a la droga. Aunque no se hubiera recuperado del todo ya no sentía esa quemazón atroz en sus arterias ni el calor devorándole las entrañas. Al contrario, empezaba a tener bastante frío. De hecho, estaba temblando, se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa. No recordaba que la temperatura fuese tan baja cuando despertó. Quizás por entonces aún perdurasen ciertos efectos de los psicotrópicos. Pero ahora su malestar interno parecía prácticamente despejado, dejando sitio al dolor físico, que ocupaba espacio a grandes zancadas.

Lo de la cabeza era terriblemente molesto, un dolor punzante, palpitando angustioso cada vez que se movía, mareándolo, haciéndole sentir que se desmayaría de nuevo. Pero lo del pecho era peor. Mucho peor, ya que se acompañaba de una intensa angustia y del horror del recuerdo. Si conseguía salir de allí aquella marca grabada a fuego en su piel le acompañaría de por vida, un recordatorio constante de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque, para bien o para mal, aquello era poco probable. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién iba a ayudarle?

Pasó los dedos por la madera del techo, pensativo. Había visto el hoyo antes de que lo enterraran. Era estremecedoramente profundo. Si luego lo habían llenado de tierra, algo de lo que no cabía duda, era imposible que saliese por cuenta propia. Y nadie sabía que estaba en México, mucho menos en un agujero en un punto desconocido del desierto. Bueno, nadie…excepto Nacho. Se preguntó hasta qué punto estaría enterado de aquello. ¿Sabría lo que iban a hacerle y aun así le había mentido y lo había vendido a aquellos locos? Quizás ese era el trato que había hecho con Miguel, darle una víctima para sus jueguecitos religiosos. ¿O no tenía ni idea de aquello y le había pillado también por sorpresa? Eso le resultaba poco probable, todo parecía tan bien organizado. Y Nacho no era estúpido, no permitiría que le hicieran eso a uno de sus supuestos socios así por las buenas.

Se le encogió el estómago, sintiéndose de nuevo golpeado por el peso de la traición. Sí, quizás él le había arruinado el negocio una vez pero ¿realmente se merecía aquel castigo? ¿Estas eran las consecuencias? ¿Morir así, enterrado vivo? Vale, había sido un idiota, sí, jamás debió marcar ese número, no debió aceptar el trato. Pero el precio era excesivo. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, una mezcla de desesperación, rabia, impotencia y angustia. Trató de contener sus sentimientos volviendo a centrar sus pensamientos en Nacho.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Habría estado en el ritual? ¿Cerca? ¿O no? Pero sobre todo, ¿sabría dónde lo habían enterrado? ¿Sería capaz de encontrarlo? Si fuera así… quizás había una posibilidad de escapar de aquella. Dejó caer el brazo con pesadez, mientras una sonrisa irónica se perfilaba en su rostro. Claro que sí. El narco acudiría corriendo a su rescate. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pensó con un suspiro. Era más bien poco probable. ¿Qué interés podría tener Nacho en sacarlo del agujero? Más aun teniendo en cuenta que lo más posible era que el propio mexicano lo hubiera metido allí.

Jimmy se encogió sobre sí mismo, dominado por los escalofríos. Cada vez parecía hacer más frío allí abajo. Era extraño. Sí, las noches en el desierto eran frías, pero aquello, tan repentino… Por un momento su mente regresó al ritual. Recordaba que allí la temperatura también parecía haber descendido varios grados bruscamente. La asociación reactivó su pánico, sus latidos acelerándose de nuevo. ¿Y no sentía ahora el aire más denso? ¿No le costaba demasiado respirar? Juraría que el ambiente dentro del ataúd estaba enrarecido. Y que un olor acre empezaba a invadirlo.

No, no debía seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Solo conseguiría que aquello fuera peor. El aire estaba enrarecido, claro ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Debía de llevar horas allí abajo. Inconscientemente Jimmy había a empezado a arañar la tapa de nuevo. No con demasiada fuerza, solo estaba rascando la madera de forma automática. Aquel movimiento parecía ejercer hasta cierto punto un efecto relajante en él. Eso era todo, mucho tiempo ahí abajo, por eso era más denso. Solo eso. Racional. Lógico. Concebible.

Un nuevo ruido en la absoluta oscuridad. Los dedos de Jimmy se detuvieron en pleno movimiento, la parálisis adueñándose de él, la respiración contenida, los ojos abiertos y el oído atento. El sonido, constante e inconfundible, de algo arrastrándose lentamente entre la tierra, abriéndose paso con pesadez en su dirección. La herida en su pecho pareció palpitar con más fuerza en respuesta a la proximidad del ruido. Y de nuevo el silencio.

Jimmy jadeó, retorciéndose en su estrecho espacio. Lo único que podía oír ahora era su propia respiración acelerada y sus pulsaciones desbocadas, pero estaba seguro de que hasta hacía un momento algo se acercaba a él. Podía sentir su presencia, agazapada, esperando. La marca en su piel se sentía como si estuvieran clavándole de nuevo el hierro al rojo.

Es la droga, se dijo así mismo. La droga y el dolor. Al contrario de lo que había creído en un principio el efecto no había pasado y ahora su alterada mente rellenaba el vacío provocado por la oscuridad y el silencio jugando con sus recuerdos más recientes en aquel escenario de pesadilla. Aquello debía de ser normal. La falta de estímulos reales a su alrededor suplida por estímulos imaginarios, cubriendo aquella calma imposible, aderezado además con el horror del trauma previo y los efectos psicotrópicos. No es real, se repitió internamente. No es real.

En respuesta a sus pensamientos algo gruñó de nuevo. Pero esta vez había sido mucho, mucho más cerca. Un ronroneo jocoso prácticamente susurrado en su oído. Como si lo que fuera aquello le hubiera escuchado y ahora se riese de él. Y de nuevo el cosquilleo tenue en la nuca, apenas un roce suave, casi dulce, de lo que parecían unas garras afiladísimas. Jimmy quiso gritar, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Paralizado por el pánico lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse encogido, apretando los dientes mientras gemidos quedos se le escapaban entre los labios. El roce persistía, más claro, más real, incuestionable.

Entonces algo reptó sobre su pecho, el tacto viscoso acariciando la piel desnuda, arrastrándose con lentitud sobre la marca ardiente, tan dolorosa ya como si estuviera en llamas. El inconfundible contacto de aquellas zarpas punzantes deslizándose por ella, acariciándola con la ternura de un amante. El pecho de Jimmy subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para alejarse de aquello, atrapado en un abrazo enfermizo.

Otro gruñido y un aliento cálido le golpeó la cara, ahogándolo con su fetidez nauseabunda. Los jadeos de Jimmy se incrementaron, mientras un murmullo inhumado nacía contra su oído. Era un sonido rasgado, profundo, que le golpeó directamente las entrañas, despertando imágenes de agonía y desesperación en su atribulada mente, acompañado del sabor de la sangre y la carroña, el olor de una podredumbre mortuoria. Si hubiera podido gritar lo habría hecho hasta perder la voz, pero ya nada parecía responder a su voluntad. Aquello le habló, y Jimmy pudo reconocer aquel idioma maldito. Creyó enloquecer en ese instante. Las lágrimas ardientes escapándose descontroladas de sus ojos y sus labios temblorosos intentando esbozar una súplica muda. En su lugar dijeron otra cosa.

-Iä Iä.

Jimmy se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su propia voz, apenas un murmullo deslizándose débilmente en la densidad de la nada. Una respuesta a lo que le habían susurrado quedamente. Una respuesta que había nacido por cuenta propia, en contra de su voluntad, algo que él jamás pretendió decir.

Casi pudo sentir que aquello sonreía, una mueca cruel, indecible, todo dientes y alegría atroz. La garra en su pecho había dejado de pasear, deteniéndose con suavidad en un punto, mientras el aliento cálido se desplazaba por su mejilla hasta quedar frente a frente con su rostro, acariciando su boca entreabierta con su fetidez.

Jimmy pudo esbozar un último gemido horrorizado justo antes de que aquel tacto viscoso se cerrara sobre sus labios, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera haber emitido en un espantoso beso. Justo entonces las monstruosas garras se hundieron contra su pecho, rasgando la piel con facilidad en su camino, directas al desbocado corazón que latía bajo ellas.

En aquella oscuridad absoluta, pronto, se hizo el silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Hacedme saber vuestras críticas y opiniones :)

Nacho guardó su móvil, acercándose con una sonrisa satisfecha a la ventana. Fuera, el Sol brillaba en lo más alto, iluminando perezosamente el camino polvoriento que llevaba hasta la pequeña casa, situada en algún punto remoto del desierto, alejado de cualquier núcleo urbano. Había un par de coches aparcados cerca de la puerta, pero nada parecía moverse allí afuera. Era un día terriblemente cálido en el que ni una brizna de viento agitaba los escasos matorrales.

El joven apoyó el brazo contra el cristal caliente, echando un vistazo atento al exterior, pensativo. Cuando se dio cuenta de hasta qué extremo llegaba el fanatismo de Miguel empezó a albergar dudas, pero al final todo había salido bien, casi mejor de lo esperado. Tras aquel escabroso ritual en el que se había visto obligado a participar había acompañado a Velásquez hasta su casa y pasado el resto de la noche hablando de negocios. Nacho cumplió con su parte con eficacia e hizo lo que tenía que hacer antes de despedirse finalmente de Miguel y poder regresar con los suyos al lugar donde habían dejado enterrado al abogado.

Acordarse de Jimmy le hizo sentir un leve ramalazo de lástima. No podía decir que su llamada le hubiera sorprendido, suponía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Aunque después de que lo delatara había empezado a pensar que quizás se había equivocado con él. Por suerte al final no le defraudó. Y había llamado en el momento adecuado, casi con calculada precisión. Tenía el trabajo perfecto para él. Claro que no podía decirle lo que iba a ocurrir realmente o jamás habría aceptado. Sabía que no sería agradable, pero en el fondo nunca llegó a creer que Miguel y los suyos fueran a llegar tan lejos. Desde luego, el rencor que pudiera guardarle a Jimmy por lo de los Kettleman ya era cosa del pasado. Podría decirse que ahora estaban en paz.

Cuando por fin habían llegado hasta las ruinas las primeras luces matinales despuntaban con timidez en el horizonte. Había sido una noche muy larga y lo único que Nacho deseaba era volver a casa y descansar. Sin embargo aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer en México. Y tampoco pretendía dejar morir al abogado, no si podía evitarse. Al fin y al cabo, Jimmy podía volver a ser útil en el futuro. Les llevó más de una hora de intenso trabajo remover toda la tierra hasta llegar a la caja de madera y abrirla para sacarlo de allí.

Aunque Nacho no esperaba encontrarse una escena agradable, aquello fue peor de lo que imaginaba. Jimmy se retorcía sobre sí mismo, pateando hacia arriba con violencia, la mirada desorbitada perdida en el infinito. No parecía haberlos visto. Ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que ya no estaba encerrado, sus piernas seguían atacando de forma espasmódica una madera ahora inexistente. Tenía el rostro terriblemente pálido, bañado en sudor, el pelo desordenado se le pegaba a la frente mientras sus labios temblorosos murmuraban incoherencias apenas audibles intercaladas con gemidos agónicos. Pero lo más inquietante eran sus manos. Ambas situadas en el lado izquierdo del pecho, con los dedos crispados excavando ansiosamente la piel, que sangraba profusamente, empapando sus descontroladas falanges. Daba la impresión de que estaba intentando arrancarse el palpitante corazón a base de desgarrar la carne con las uñas… o lo que le quedase de ellas, ya que a juzgar por el aspecto de los arañazos en la parte interna de la tapa del ataúd no debía de ser mucho.

Nacho trató de hacerle reaccionar, llamándolo por su nombre y agitándolo por los hombros. Lo único que consiguió fue que los gemidos de Jimmy se agudizasen y sus arañazos se hicieran más rápidos. Al ver que esa estrategia era inútil trato de frenarlo sujetándole las muñecas. El abogado respondió retorciéndose con violencia, gritando y pateando más fuerte, mientras tironeaba para liberarse del agarre con una fuerza inusitada e imprevista por el mexicano, que tuvo que pedirle a uno de sus socios que le ayudara. No les fue mejor y tras un rato de forcejeos vanos Jimmy logró cerrar sus dientes en torno al brazo del compañero de Nacho, propiciándole un fuerte mordisco. Éste estuvo a punto de responder con un golpe furioso, pero el otro narco lo detuvo a tiempo, haciendo un gesto al médico que los acompañaba. Había supuesto que Jimmy necesitaría atención médica y que quizás, solo quizás, el shock fuese excesivo e hiciera falta sedarlo. Bien, se mostraba como algo necesario ahora.

Les costó otra larga batalla sujetarlo lo suficiente para que el médico le clavara la aguja, pero una vez hecho el abogado se relajó enseguida, dejando caer los brazos a los lados y cerrando pesadamente los párpados, pero sin dejar de murmurar de forma casi inaudible, con las piernas aún invadidas por leves espasmos. Se lo habían llevado con ellos a una de sus casas francas y el médico se había encargado de curar sus heridas. Habían tenido que mantenerlo sedado durante casi dos días, ya que cada vez que despertaba mostraba actitudes delirantes y violentas, demostrando ser un peligro para sí mismo y para cualquiera que se le acercara.

Al parecer ahora estaba recuperándose y, aunque todavía perturbado por lo ocurrido, Jimmy ya estaba despierto y consciente. Sin embargo, Nacho no había vuelto a verlo desde que lo llevaron a la casa, había estado demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos, que por suerte ya habían quedado resueltos. En unas horas volvería a Albuquerque y todo aquello quedaría felizmente olvidado. Se llevaría también al abogado de vuelta, claro.

Se apartó de la ventana, caminando resueltamente hacia el pasillo. Había decidido que hablaría con Jimmy antes de marcharse, en cierto modo sentía que le debía una explicación. Además, ahora que el trato estaba cerrado tendrían que tratar el tema del porcentaje que le correspondía. A Nacho le gustaba considerarse un hombre de palabra cuando se trataba de negocios… al menos cuando le resultaba conveniente. En este caso parecía ser lo adecuado. Jimmy había hecho su parte, le tocaba a él cumplir con la suya.

Llegó hasta el cuarto en el que se alojaba Jimmy y llamó suavemente a la puerta. No esperó a obtener respuesta antes de abrir. El abogado estaba sentado en la cama, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, con una actitud entre triste y pensativa. Tenía los dedos vendados, al igual que la herida en la cabeza. Los vendajes del pecho quedaban parcialmente cubiertos por una fina camisa blanca, que no se había abotonado del todo. Su piel aun mostraba una palidez enfermiza, al igual que el sudor que ahora parecía perlar su frente de forma constante. Aquello podría ser a causa del calor pero algo le decía a Nacho que no era así. 

La única muestra que dio Jimmy de ser consciente de su presencia fue el casi imperceptible estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando el mexicano cogió la única silla de la habitación y la arrastró sonoramente hasta situarla al lado de la cama, antes de dejarse caer sobre ella con actitud desganada. 

- _Buenas tardes, abogado._ -saludó en español, inclinándose hacia delante.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Jimmy aun tardó un rato en volverse hacia él y cuando lo hizo en sus ojos claros brillaba la rabia. Estaba visiblemente enfadado, algo por lo que Nacho no podía culparlo. Pero ese destello pronto se apagó, dejando paso a una angustia asustada que resultaba aún más preocupante. El abogado tenía unas marcadas ojeras y el labio inferior le temblaba de forma leve pero incesante. Se lo mordió con suavidad, como si con ello pretendiera detener el temblor, mientras desviaba la vista brevemente. Entonces agitó despacio la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con aspecto más cansado que molesto. 

-¿Por qué?- su voz, todavía ronca, salió como un susurro apenas audible. Su mirada fatigada parecía exigir una respuesta sincera. Bien, pensó Nacho con un suspiro. Si quería sinceridad eso iba a tener. 

-Es un asunto complicado…-comenzó cauteloso, como si esperase que oír aquello hiciese desistir al abogado sobre la necesidad de escucharlo. Por supuesto, no surtió efecto.

Jimmy alzó las cejas inquisitoriamente. 

-Bien, te escucho.

Nacho asintió de forma casi imperceptible y comenzó a hablar.

-Las cosas que te conté sobre Miguel eran mayoritariamente ciertas, cómo…bueno, cómo pudiste comprobar.

Jimmy ladeó un poco la cabeza, un brillo que Nacho no supo interpretar cruzó sus ojos por un momento, mientras sus labios se tensaban en una mueca irónica. Mueca, porque a aquello no se le podía llamar sonrisa.

-Sí, eso puedo imaginarlo.-un murmullo sarcástico.

-Bien, pues la principal diferencia entre lo que te dije y lo que ocurrió realmente es que el trato que hice no fue con Miguel, sino con su padre, José Velásquez.

El abogado desvió la mirada, pareciendo reflexionar sobre ello un momento, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él.

-¿De qué iba ese trato?

-Como ya sabes, la familia tenía divisiones internas y Miguel se estaba volviendo demasiado llamativo e incontrolable, así que, por el bien del resto y, por supuesto, del negocio, no quedaban más opciones que…-Nacho se pasó el dedo por el cuello, significativamente.-Pero nuestro amigo era un tipo desconfiado y seguramente ya estaba sobre aviso. Nunca dejaría a nadie que no fuera de los suyos acercarse.

Jimmy asintió despacio. No se le había pasado por alto el uso de aquel verbo en pasado. Miguel era, no es. Empezaba a imaginar de qué había ido la cosa.

-Y tú acordaste con su padre deshacerte de él, ¿no? A cambio de una buena suma, supongo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Nacho.

-Supones bien.

El abogado suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?-susurró con cansancio. A eso era a lo que lo conducían sus malas decisiones. Había terminado siendo la víctima peor parada de una guerra que ni siquiera le incumbía. 

-A eso quería llegar. Para matar a Miguel primero tenía que ganarme su confianza. Le conté lo mismo que a ti, que quería negociar a espaldas del cartel. Por supuesto, él también veía próxima la ruptura. Fue bastante… receloso durante algún tiempo,-continuó el mexicano frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar lo difícil que era de tratar a aquel narco. Desde luego, había tenido que hacer uso de toda su paciencia con él.- pero al final fue cediendo y mi oferta acabó pareciéndole bien. El único inconveniente es que quería… digamos que bendecir el negocio. A su manera. Y como muestra de mi buena voluntad yo debía ofrecerle a alguien para eso.

Lo miró significativamente. La expresión de Jimmy era inescrutable.

-Y entonces llamé yo.-completó finalmente, casi con indiferencia.

-Y entonces llamaste, sí.-asintió Nacho.-Justo en el momento adecuado. Fue tan perfecto que…-se encogió de hombros, soltando una breve carcajada.-Me lo tomé como una buena señal, ya sabes. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. 

Jimmy bajó la vista, mirándose los dedos, que estaban jugueteando torpemente con el borde inferior de su camisa. Sus ataques de pánico habían provocado que se dejara las uñas arañando aquella madera. También tenía heridas en los nudillos. Los analgésicos que le habían estado dando mitigaban el dolor, pero nada parecía poder acabar con su angustia interna. No miraba a Nacho cuando volvió a hablar.

-Me vendiste.

Sonó triste, puede que hasta decepcionado. Aquel tono sorprendió un poco a Nacho, que titubeó por un momento antes de responder.

-No, no lo hice. No realmente. Es decir, tenía algo de conocimiento sobre sus rituales. Sabía que no mataban a la gente directamente, que los enterraban vivos, así que podría sacarte de ahí cuando todo acabara. No pretendía matarte. Si no te conté la verdad fue porque no podía arriesgarme a que te negaras.-se detuvo un momento, sosteniéndole la mirada acusadora al abogado.-Esto era demasiado importante para echarlo a perder.-acabó con un tono más frio. 

Un breve silencio.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué me sacaste de allí? Podrías haberme dejado morir, ¿qué más daba? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Nacho sopesó un momento la pregunta, antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, yo no mato por matar, solo cuando es necesario o reporta un verdadero beneficio, no había ningún motivo para dejarte morir, no si podía evitarse.

«Y podrías volver a ser útil en el futuro», añadió mentalmente. Pero aquello era mejor no decirlo en voz alta, no creía que al abogado le fuera a hacer mucha gracia la idea.

-Además,-continuó con lo que parecía amabilidad.- teníamos un trato, ¿no? Tú me ayudabas con Miguel y yo te pagaba el 10% de lo que cerrase…

-15.-corrigió Jimmy con seguridad.

Nacho parpadeó, sorprendido por su brusquedad. Sabía de sobra qué era lo que habían acordado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-10 el acuerdo original, 5 por daños y perjuicios.-explicó con firmeza, mientras señalaba con desgana sus diversas heridas.

Tras una breve pausa el narco se echó a reír, pero la gravedad en la expresión de Jimmy lo detuvo. Estaba hablando en serio. Nacho frunció el ceño, removiéndose en la silla. 

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos de esto cuando se te haya pasado el efecto de los narcóticos y razones con más claridad, ¿eh?-había una amenaza latente tras sus palabras, pero Jimmy no pareció amedrentarse. 

-Muy bien.-asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Como prefieras.

Sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en la ventana, estudiando distraídamente la enorme llanura que se extendía frente a ellos, la tierra seca sobre la que se desdibujaban ondulaciones a causa del intenso calor. Nada se movía allí afuera. El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente para que Nacho pensara que el abogado había dado la conversación por concluida, pero justo cuando iba a levantarse Jimmy volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿está muerto?

Ambos sabían a quién se refería. 

Nacho asintió con lentitud.

-Cuando terminó el ritual lo acompañé a una de sus propiedades. Quería acabar de perfilar el negocio esa misma noche.-se encogió de hombros.- Al parecer estaba de buen humor. Realmente fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Solo tuve que esperar un breve momento de distracción, deslizar ricino en su bebida y…-la sonrisa de Nacho se amplió. Parecía divertido.-Unos días y se acabó. Y no hay temor a represalias porque nadie sabrá de qué murió. 

Su tono era orgulloso, de una autosatisfacción casi arrogante. Pero Jimmy solo había prestado atención a medias a sus palabras. Ahora estaba rumiando otra idea en su mente.

-¿Estuviste allí?-murmuró con un leve estremecimiento en la voz.-¿Cuándo…-se detuvo, encogiéndose, como si la mera mención de aquello pudiera traerlo todo de vuelta. En realidad lo hacía. Al menos en su mente. Y el recuerdo era todavía demasiado terrible para evocarlo.

Nacho dudó, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Desde luego, no tenía por qué. Pero seguía sin poder evitar sentir que se lo debía. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, incluso de sí mismo, sentía cierta simpatía por aquel abogado con tendencia a hablar demasiado. No podía precisar porqué pero allí estaba. Tampoco es como si se sintiera culpable, claro, pero… Su impulso final fue el de ser sincero. Asintió.

-Sí, estuve allí. –vaciló de nuevo. ¿Debía decirlo todo?-Miguel quería que fuera partícipe… de forma directa. Formaba parte del trato, ya sabes. Demostrar que estaba dentro tanto como cualquiera de los suyos. Que creía.-terminó con una mueca. Realmente nunca fue muy admirador de las extravagantes creencias del joven Velásquez.

Jimmy parpadeó lentamente, intentando entender que era lo que había querido decir Nacho con aquello de participar de forma directa. Entonces el entendimiento le golpeó sin piedad, dejándolo brevemente aturdido. Una sensación de reconocimiento fugaz en la que no había vuelto a pensar desde entonces. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Parpadeó de nuevo. 

-Oh.-consiguió murmurar finalmente.

Miró a Nacho a los ojos, que le sostuvo la mirada de forma impasible. Aquellos ojos oscuros…Sí, brillaban con la misma indiferencia que tras aquella máscara de hueso, imperturbables ante sus súplicas.

-Tú… -a Jimmy su voz le sonó como algo lejano, ajeno. Rota, triste y quizás un poco asustada.- ¿me hiciste esto?- se señaló el pecho, su dedo tembloroso apuntando a la marca escondida tras los vendajes.

El narco permitió que el silencio se alargara un poco más, dejando al abogado digerir la idea. No parecía estar tomándoselo demasiado bien. De hecho, parecía horrorizado. Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, habría sido otro, la única diferencia es que me habría costado más superar los recelos de Miguel. Quizás ahora seguiría vivo.- se detuvo un momento. No pareció que su lógica tuviera efecto alguno sobre Jimmy. Suspiró. -¿De verdad crees que eso cambia algo?

El abogado meneó la cabeza, todavía anonadado. 

-Sí, claro que sí, es…- se detuvo con una mueca, todavía agitando la cabeza.

No era solo el acto lo que le horrorizaba, no, era el hecho de que Nacho había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada con total y absoluta indiferencia mientras le clavaba un hierro ardiente en la piel, completamente inmune a su dolor y sus ruegos desesperados, mientras se retorcía impotente y aterrorizado a sus pies. Aquella terrible frialdad…le resultaba perturbadora. ¿Con qué clase de persona se había asociado?, pensó con un estremecimiento imperceptible.

Nacho observó cauteloso al abogado. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a aquella revelación y por su expresión no estaba concluyendo nada bueno. Maldijo internamente. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No había sabido juzgar como podía afectar aquello al otro. Si antes le pedía un 15% ¿qué querría ahora? De hecho, empezaba a dudar que hubiera sido buena idea sacarlo. Demasiadas molestias. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para tener que repartir sus ganancias? ¿Para qué decidiera que quería venganza y acudiera a la policía? O peor, a los fanáticos seguidores de Miguel. Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar con más calma. Era dudoso que aquello fuera a mayores. El abogado no acudiría a la policía. No era estúpido, sabía que eso era una condena a muerte. En cuanto a los seguidores de Miguel… No sabía cómo encontrarlos y aunque supiese, no creía que quisiera volver a acercarse a ellos. A lo mejor les daba por volver a enterrarlo y acabar el trabajo. Lo peor que podía pasar era que no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Y eso era algo con lo que contaba desde el principio.

Tras un largo rato en el que ambos permanecieron sumidos en sus propias reflexiones, Jimmy volvió a hablar. Su tono había descendido varios grados.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a Albuquerque?

Nacho lo observó largamente, ponderando las opciones. Finalmente le respondió en el mismo tono gélido.

-Nos iremos en unas horas. Yo te llevaré a casa y alguien irá a recoger tu coche y lo llevará hasta allí, tú aún no estás en condiciones de conducir. 

Jimmy asintió con lentitud, dándose por satisfecho. Pronto volvería a casa y podría empezar a dejar todo aquel horror atrás. El proceso iba a ser lento, pero estar de nuevo en terreno conocido, lo más lejos posible de aquella locura sería verdaderamente reparador. Incluso empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de dejar todo atrás y volver a Cicero para empezar allí de cero. A fin de cuentas, ya nada lo ataba a Nuevo México. Debería reflexionar sobre ello. 

Nacho pareció asumir que la conversación se había acabado. Jimmy lo vio levantarse por el rabillo del ojo y encaminarse hacia la puerta sin decir nada. El abogado se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante. Estaba furioso, la rabia de la traición lo quemaba por dentro. También se sentía agotado y triste y, más aun, asustado. Sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que Nacho le había hecho. Pero había algo de lo que necesitaba hablar. No estaba del todo seguro de si era buena idea, era posible que aún no estuviese preparado para ello. Todo era demasiado reciente, demasiado vívido.

Sin embargo, probablemente no fuera a tener otra oportunidad. El narco era la única persona con la que podía hablar de lo ocurrido, nadie más iba a saberlo nunca y era muy posible que ellos dos no fueran a volver a verse. Y la angustia que lo consumía por dentro era tan pesada que necesitaba compartir aquella carga con alguien. Su voz sonó insegura cuando hablo.

-Espera…

Nacho se detuvo, ya a la altura de la puerta. Jimmy carraspeó, tratando de reunir valor para lo que iba a hacer.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

Maldijo internamente, odiándose a sí mismo por aquel tono necesitado que le había dado a la frase. Casi sonó como una súplica. Bien, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, asumió con un suspiro.

Nacho se giró, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, alzando las cejas para indicarle que podía hablar. 

El abogado dudó, no sabiendo por dónde empezar. Al final optó por ir directo a lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba. 

-Allí abajo había algo…-murmuró casi inaudible, mirándose las manos mientras hablaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nacho. Así que se trataba de eso.

-¿Cómo dices?

Jimmy suspiró de nuevo, meneando la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Nacho, no me pidas que te lo explique porque realmente no lo sé. Sólo sé que ahí había algo. Algo horrible.-se estremeció de forma visible, sus pupilas dilatándose ante el recuerdo.-Ya antes, cuando estaba fuera, ya sabes, durante…esa ceremonia, creí ver ciertas cosas. Es verdad que empeoró cuando me forzaron a beber aquello, pero había empezado antes. Tú estabas allí, tuviste que verlo también.

Nacho negó lentamente.

-Estaba oscuro, el fuego proyecta sombras cambiantes, había cánticos y tambores. Esas cosas confunden la mente, _abogado_ , te hacen ver cosas que realmente no hay. Y a ti te drogaron.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo pensé lo mismo. Cuando me desperté allí abajo…-se trabó momentáneamente, pero se esforzó por seguir.- Cuando lo recordé todo, también pensé que fue el efecto de las drogas y del ambiente. Es lo lógico. Pero lo que pasó después…

Calló, frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo. 

-Mira, eso fue distinto. Ya no me sentía atontado, tenía la mente despejada, el efecto de lo que me dieron había pasado, estoy seguro. Pero no estaba solo. Te lo juro, Nacho, _eso_ estaba allí. Lo oí arrastrarse entre la tierra, acercarse en la oscuridad. Me…me tocó y…-Se mordió el labio nuevamente, cerrando una mano sobre la otra en un intento de controlar los temblores que le habían invadido. No se sentía capaz de entrar en detalles sobre lo que había sentido allí abajo. Tampoco era necesario.-Escucha, eso era real, palpable… Dios Santo, tenía unas garras horribles, afiladísimas, me las clavó en el pecho, yo…creo que quería arrancarme el corazón. Pero no podía moverme, solo podía esperar mientras eso me… me destrozaba lentamente. –inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, a la zona en donde el ser había hundido sus garras.- Y su voz… tendrías que haberlo oído. No puedo describírtelo pero te juro que no quiero volver a oír algo así jamás, Nacho, nunca…

Jimmy le miraba jadeante, con sus ojos azules desenfocados por el espanto, con la súplica grabada en el rostro. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo, pero en algún momento había empezado a llorar. Al menos había lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. No le importó. Estaba demasiado aterrado.

Nacho suspiró, la lástima y la simpatía golpeándolo de nuevo. Hacía un momento estaba arrepintiéndose por no dejarlo morir y ahora lo único que sentía era la necesidad de consolarlo. Empezaba a resultarle preocupante. Si seguía así, aquel gringo le iba a dar problemas, muchos problemas. Volvió a dejarse caer en la silla y se inclinó hacia él.

-Escucha, Jimmy.-le dijo con suavidad, esta vez con una amabilidad real.- Estabas drogado.

Pareció que el abogado iba a protestar, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nacho lo detuvo con un gesto. Jimmy frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que continuara.

-Es cierto que tienes una herida enorme en el pecho y marcas de arañazos, pero eso te lo hiciste tú.

-¿Yo?-Jimmy sonó incrédulo, puede que hasta divertido.

El mexicano suspiró.

-Sí, eso es. Cuando te sacamos de allí… Delirabas. No respondías, ni siquiera eras consciente de que ya estabas fuera. No parabas de dar patadas y murmurar incoherencias. Y te estabas arañando la piel como un desquiciado, de veras, tenías las manos llenas de sangre.-agitó la cabeza casi como si se lo reprochara.-Creí que te habías vuelto loco. Cuando intentamos pararte nos atacaste. Mordiste a uno de mis chicos. Al final tuvimos que sedarte.

Jimmy parpadeó lentamente, procesando la información.

-¿Mordí a uno de los tuyos? ¿De verdad? 

Nacho no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Sí, y con saña. Tuve que frenarlo para que no te pegara. No se lo tomó muy bien.

-Vaya…-Jimmy estaba tan perplejo que hasta se le escapó una sonrisa. Pero se le borró enseguida, la duda y la angustia volviendo a ensombrecer su expresión.

Nacho continuó.

-Te has pasado dos días delirando, han tenido que mantenerte sedado. Al despertar te volvías agresivo. No sé qué es lo que te dieron, Jimmy, pero era muy fuerte. Lo que creyeras ver ahí abajo... Es a causa de la droga, seguro. No debes preocuparte.

El abogado se miró de nuevo las manos, frunciendo el ceño. Deseaba creer lo que le decía Nacho, incluso la razón le empujaba a ello. De eso iban las alucinaciones al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Creer que algo es real cuando en verdad no lo es. Sentirlo totalmente como verdadero, aunque toda evidencia lo niegue. A Jimmy le encantaría pensar que es así, que todo era producto de su mente enajenada, que nada de lo que pasó allí abajo había ocurrido realmente, que sólo estaba él, desquiciado y delirante, haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía muy bien lo que había sentido, lo que había olido, lo que había oído, lo que había visto. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Aquello no podía ser fruto de su imaginación. Nadie tenía una mente tan vívida, ni siquiera con la ayuda del psicotrópico más fuerte inventado. No. Había algo con él, algo enterrado bajo la arena, algo horrible, inhumano, antinatural y monstruoso, le creyese Nacho o no. Y él llevaba su marca. No podía dejar de recordarlo con horror.

El mexicano lo vio dudar, dándose cuenta del escaso efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en Jimmy. No había conseguido convencerlo en lo más mínimo. Quizás pudiera ayudar de otra forma.

-Cuando estaba con Miguel aprendí algunas cosas sobre ese dios al que adoran.-comentó distraídamente, como si la cosa no fuera con él.- Es una especie de señor de los muertos, un dios del inframundo, no lo sé. Al parecer es un culto milenario que cayó hace mucho en el olvido. Tiene influencias aztecas, pero no es lo único, creo que existen diversas variantes y que se extiende por todo el globo. El caso es que aquí nadie parecía recordarlo hasta que nuestro amigo Velásquez se encontró con él, pero por lo visto cada vez recoge a un mayor número de adeptos.

Hizo una pausa, estudiando la expresión de Jimmy. Le estaba mirando atento, con un palpable interés por sus palabras.

-El culto es politeísta, recoge a una gran cantidad de dioses, pero el predilecto para Miguel y los suyos, ese al que estaban invocando, es G’fhalchtli.-continuó, siendo consciente de que probablemente había pronunciado mal aquel nombre imposible.- Habita en el interior de la tierra, custodiando el portal que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. Se asegura de mantener las almas en el lado correcto o algo por el estilo.-se encogió de hombros.-Puede viajar entre los mundos, pero no puede salir al exterior, no puede abandonar la oscuridad de las entrañas de la tierra. Eso es porque consideran que es el lugar al que pertenecen los muertos, se arrastra entre ellos. Por eso te enterraron, ¿entiendes? Querían entregarte a él.

Jimmy se estremeció, nervioso.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó con voz débil.- ¿Por qué querrían…?

-Para ganarse su favor, claro.-respondió Nacho sin miramientos.-Ese dios…es un dios sanguinario. No sólo es un vigilante, es vengativo y cruel. Disfruta atormentando las almas que se le entregan, se alimenta de su agonía. ¿Fuiste capaz de entender algo de lo que dijo la sacerdotisa?

El abogado vaciló antes de responder.

-Comprendí algunas cosas, sí, pero no demasiado.

Nacho asintió.

-De acuerdo. Ellos te marcaron.-señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el pecho herido de Jimmy. Éste frunció el ceño.

-Querrás decir que tú me marcaste.

-Como prefieras. Lo que debes saber es que esa es su marca. No te hicieron…hicimos-corrigió al ver la expresión del abogado.-eso por ningún motivo. Al marcarte te señalan como suyo, le regalan tu alma a G’fhalchtli. Y entonces te entierran, te mandan a sus dominios. El alma de un vivo en el mundo de los muertos. No debes estar allí. Pero desde que te graban ese símbolo en la piel y te hacen beber el polvo de huesos dejas de pertenecer a este mundo y pasas a ser suyo. Solo debe seguir el rastro de tu calor y tu miedo para encontrarte. Pero además esa marca es como un radar para él, una luz brillante en la infinita oscuridad. Se siente irremediablemente atraído y no se detiene hasta que drena la vida de ti y te arrastra a su lado para proporcionarte una agonía eterna. 

Nacho se había inclinado hacia delante y bajado el tono mientras hablaba, tanto que Jimmy tenía que esforzarse para escuchar. Su voz, suave y calmada, contrastaba con el horror que producían en él sus palabras. Se preguntó a dónde querría llegar con esto.

-Eso es lo que le hace fuerte. Consumir las almas de los vivos. Así que, en agradecimiento a los que se las proporcionan, les ayuda con ciertas causas. Principalmente en lo que concierne a la aniquilación de enemigos y obtención de poder...

-Vale, vale, un momento, para.-Jimmy alzó las manos a la defensiva, haciendo callar a Nacho.-Todo eso está muy bien, cierto. Si decidieras de pronto que vas a dejar el negocio de la droga y dedicarte a los relatos de terror contarías con mi apoyo incondicional, tienes futuro. Pero si lo que pretendías era hacerme sentir mejor me temo que has fracasado estrepitosamente.-frunció el ceño, mirándolo con cierto reproche.- ¿En qué demonios se supone que me ayuda todo eso?

Nacho se rio, echándose hacia atrás con un gesto derrotado.

-Vale, está bien, lo siento. Déjame acabar.

-¿Cómo no? El escenario es tuyo.

-A lo que quería llegar-prosiguió el narco, ignorando el sarcasmo evidenciado en la voz del otro.-es a que, en el supuesto de que ese dios fuera real, sí, tu alma está condenada, de acuerdo… Pero solo puede tomarla si te encuentra vivo y bajo tierra. No puede salir a la superficie, no puede venir a buscarte. No tiene ningún poder aquí afuera, ¿entiendes?

Jimmy se lo pensó brevemente, antes de soltar una especie de bufido.

-Vale, a ver, me estás diciendo que hay un dios cruel y vengativo que desea darse un banquete con mi alma pero, ey, no debo preocuparme porque no puede hacerme nada mientras no me meta bajo tierra. ¿Y se supone que eso debe de ser algún tipo de buena noticia?

-Sí, bueno. Mantente alejado de los agujeros en el desierto y creo que todo irá bien.-comentó Nacho en tono de broma. A Jimmy no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Yo le arrebaté su cena. Seguro que con quien está furioso es conmigo.

-Sí, seguro…

Nacho se levantó, sonriendo ante la expresión ceñuda del abogado. Le apretó el hombro con suavidad, provocando que se encogiera automáticamente ante el contacto. 

-Relájate, pronto estarás en casa.-se alejó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir se detuvo, girándose otra vez hacia Jimmy.- Lo superarás, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.-el abogado alzó la vista bruscamente, sorprendido por aquella declaración tan inesperada. Nacho se mostraba serio.-Cuando te hayas recuperado hasta te reirás de todo esto. 

Jimmy ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión poco convencida. Desearía creerle. Ojalá fuera cierto. Pareció que Nacho iba a añadir algo pero tras una breve vacilación dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, dejando de nuevo a Jimmy a solas con sus pensamientos, con aquella carga tortuosa que ahora le asolaba.

Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse inevitablemente hacia la ventana, clavándose en la arena que le rodeaba, dominándolo todo a su alrededor, preguntándose qué secretos albergaría en su interior, qué cosas podría esconder y sobre todo, por cuanto tiempo. Fuera todo estaba en calma, nada se movía… 

Un momento, ¿nada? Por el rabillo del ojo le había parecido ver que la tierra se ondulaba cerca de la casa, pero fue apenas un segundo y cuando volvió la vista hacia allí realmente no había nada. Agitó la cabeza, frotándose los ojos mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Todavía tenía la mente demasiado alterada. Y por si fuera poco, a pesar de los analgésicos, la marca en el pecho estaba empezando a dolerle otra vez. Hacía un rato que palpitaba ardiente y parecía ir cada vez a peor.

Se tumbó en la cama, encogiéndose en posición fetal. Se iría a Cicero. Lejos de allí. Cuanto más, mejor. Puede que ni siquiera aquello fuera suficiente. Quizás a Irlanda, ¿Por qué no? De vuelta a sus raíces. Lo que fuera, pero lejos de aquel desierto terrible que amenazaba con devorarlo. La angustia y el pánico anidaban en su pecho y no parecía que nada fuera a aliviarlos, no al menos mientras siguiera allí.

Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse seguro, si podría volver a dormir tranquilo o si se despertaría cada noche agitado por las pesadillas, creyéndose de nuevo encerrado en una caja bajo tierra. Solo el tiempo lo diría, concluyó resignado mientras tiraba de la manta hacia él, cubriéndose tembloroso.

De pronto, en su pequeña habitación, había empezado a hacer mucho frío.


End file.
